DARK CITY
by JeonXXX
Summary: BTS fanfiction, Vkook / Taekook (main pairing), Namjin, Yoonmin, and a little Jikook. WARNING: Some typo! GS (gender switch) for all uke, don't like don't read! NC! Contain smut! Do not edit and copy. This story is mine.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

DARK CITY

Cast:

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a Jungkook (GS)

Kim Taehyung a.k.a Taehyung

Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga (GS)

Park Jimin a.k.a Jimin

Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin (GS)

Kim Namjoon a.k.a Namjoon

Jung Hoseok a.k.a Hoseok

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Park Junsoo a.k.a Leeteuk

Pair: Vkook (main pairing), YoonMin, NamJin, A little Jikook

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rated: M

WARNING: Some typo! GS (gender switch) for all uke, don't like don't read! NC! Contain smut! Do not edit and copy. This story is mine.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Eomma!"

Jungkook memberontak dan berteriak terhadap seseorang yang tengah menggendong dan membawanya dengan paksa. Ia tidak mengenali orang itu, namun tak berapa lama ia pingsan akibat gas gelap yang entah dari mana asalnya. Itulah kali terakhir Jungkook melihat ibunya, saat itu ia masih berumur 7 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua, kenalin, saya JeonXXX, sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama saya bikin FF, saya udah beberapa kali bikin FF di akun lain, tapi gak pernah selesai. Nah, untuk yang satu ini, saya gak tau dapet ide aneh dari mana, tapi saya harap kali saya bakal bikin FF ini sampe beres. Bener – bener lagi niat bikin FF kali ini. Terinspirasi dari Avatar (aang), X-Man, Batman, dan EXO. Mungkin akan selalu diupdate tiap hari minggu. Dengan catatan kalau reviewnya memuaskan ya.^^ Ini FF saya gak copas dari mana – mana, ini murni ide saya. Jangan baca prolognya aja, ceritanya gak semembosankan prolognya kok. :P

CHAPTER 1: The Transformation

Jungkook POV

Selama kurang lebih 10 tahun aku dan beberapa orang dikurung ditempat yang bahkan kami tidak tau dimana, tempat ini hampir seluruh dindingnya serbuat dari baja, tidak ada jendela, hanya ada beberapa ventilasi. Yang aku syukuri saat ini adalah bahwa aku tidak sendirian, disini aku ditemani oleh 2 orang lelaki yaitu Jimin dan Suga, dan 2 orang wanita yaitu Jin dan Suga. Aku paling akrab dengan teman sekamarku, Jin eonni, dia benar – orang yang baik dan pengertian. Di sini, kami diurus oleh seorang lelaki tua yang umurnya mungkin sekitar 50 tahun, ia selalu berkata bahwa kami adalah orang – orang penting, diluar sana terlalu berhaya bagi kami, karena banyak orang jahat berniat untuk membunuh kami, itulah sebabnya kami disembunyikan di sini. Ia juga mengajari kami semua mata pelajaran umum seperti layaknya sekolah – sekolah normal. Namun aku tau Suga eonni tidak percaya akan hal ini, ia selalu berkata kepada kami bahwa Leeteuk, lelaki tua itu, selama ini berbohong. Tapi aku yakin Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim tidak berbohong, ia adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

"Kepada semua murid, aku akan memulai pelajaran yang sesungguhnya pada hari ini, kalian semua harus masuk ke ruangan B79X, aku akan menunggu kalian disana."

Pengumuman melalui speaker di dalam kamar membangunkanku dan Jin eonni. Ini benar – benar menyebalkan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa di setiap kamar dipasangi speaker seperti ini. Mengapa pula repot – repot seperti itu, bahkan pengumuman itu hanya ditujukan untuk 5 orang. Walau begitu, mau tidak mau, aku dan Jin eonni bangun, membersihkan diri, lalu segera menuju ruangan yang ia maksudkan itu. Ruangan itu kurang lebih seperti ruang kelas di sekolah – sekolah biasa, namun lebih luas, langit – langitnya nampak tinggi dan seperti biasa, dindingnya terbuat dari baja dan tidak ada ventilasi. Kami pun duduk sendiri – sendiri secara terpisah. Dan tak berapa lama dia datang.

"Jadi sekarang akan ku jelaskan mengapa kalian ku kumpulkan disini. Hal mengerikan telah terjadi di dunia. Kekuatan hitam tengah menyelimuti hampir seluruhnya. Kai, dia si pemilik kekuatan hitam itu. Dengan sejentik jari ia bisa berubah menjadi makhluk yang menyeramkan, ia juga mampu memberikan rasa sakit terhadap siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya, ia memiliki pasukan, yang kebanyakan dari pasukannya adalah orang paksaan. Ia ingin membunuh semua pemilik elemen inti. Biar kujelaskan, kalian termasuk orang – orang pemilik elemen inti, kalian bukan manusia biasa, kalian berbeda." Ujarnya yang membuat kami semua tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kami hanya bocah – bocah biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kami." Seru Suga eonni tiba – tiba.

"Kalian hanya belum mengalami pendewasaan, kalian akan mengalami perubahan setelah umur 17 tahun. Memang tak pasti bagaimana perubahannya dan kapan perubahannya akan terjadi. Setiap orang akan mengalami perubahan yang berbeda – beda, tugasku adalah mengembangkan kemampuan baru kalian nanti. Seharusnya kalian bertujuh, tapi, 2 dari kalian kemungkinan sudah berhasil dibunuh oleh Kai, karena aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka." Balas Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau kami adalah orang – orang terpilih? Kau yakin tidak salah orang?" Kata Suga eonni lagi.

"Itulah salah satu kemampuanku." Balas Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim singkat.

Setelah itu ia memulai pelajarannya mengenai hal – hal aneh dan menunjukan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan seperti membaca pikiran, dan ia memiliki kepintaran jauh diatas rata – rata. Ia juga bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang walau tidak sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, ini benar – benar hari yang panjang, kelas selesai sekitar pukul 12 siang. Aku dan Jin eonni pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan mulai berbincang – bincang mengenai pelajaran tadi.

"Kookie, sebenarnya aku sudah mengalami perubahan semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu dan seonsaeng-nim bilang aku harus merahasiakannya hingga hari ini tiba. Kau bisa lihat iris mataku berubah menjadi ungu." Jin eonni lalu menunjukan iris matanya yang berwarna ungu kepadaku.

"Jadi hanya seperti itu perubahannya? Cih, payah sekali." Kataku tak terkesan.

Namun kemudian ia menceritakan padaku bahwa ia bisa menyembuhkan luka ditubuhnya sendiri, ia pun melukai tangannya dengan gunting dan ajaibnya dalam beberapa detik luka itu segera lenyap.

"Woah! Keren sekali eonni! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kemampuannya bisa sekeren ini! Aku jadi tidak sabar mengalami perubahan." Ujarku tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, teman - temanku sudah mulai mengalamin perubahan. Contohnya saja, Hoseok oppa, Suga eonni dan Jimin. Tiga hari yang lalu, sewaktu aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air minumanku, Jimin reflek untuk menghentikan kejadian itu. Namun bukannya menangkap gelas itu, ia malah membuat airnya keluar dari gelas dan melayang diudara, semenjak itu ia dicap sebagai pengendali air oleh Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim. Kemudian Suga eonni, akhir – akhir ini ia tidak perlu mengisi baterai mp3nya dengan charger karena hanya dengan sentuhan jari ia dapat mengisinya, hal ini memungkinkan bahwa kemapuannya berhubungan dengan listrik. Dan terakhir Hoseok oppa, saat duduk dikelas, tiba – tiba saja ia jatuh dari kursi, tubuhnya menembus kursi itu dan ia hampir tenggelam ditanah saking paniknya, namun beruntung ada Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim yang segera membantunya untuk relax sehingga ia tidak tenggelam disana. Dan setelah diperhatikan lagi, iris mata mereka juga berubah warna, mata Jimin menjadi biru gelap, Suga eonni menjadi kuning, dan Hoseok oppa menjadi biru terang.

Yang sangat aku sayangkan adalah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah satu – satunya yang belum mengalami perubahan. Aku mulai merasa bahwa perkiraan Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim mungkin meleset. Aku melihat mereka latihan setiap hari dengan Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka, tetapi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah memandangi mereka layaknya orang bodoh.

Pagi ini aku menemani Jin eonni latihan, ia diminta untuk mencoba kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan orang lain, sehingga aku dijadikan kelinci percobaannya. Ia pun menggores tanganku dengan pisau kecil. Aku pun sedikit meringis sakit, tapi beruntunglah aku karena ia berhasil mengembalikan tanganku seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

"Kook-ah, kenapa menyendiri begitu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jimin yang tiba – tiba menghampiriku yang memang sedang duduk dipojokan ruangan latihan karena bosan. Selama ini kami latihan indoor.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Apa mungkin Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim selama ini salah?" Ujarku sedih.

"Tidak Kook, kau kan yang paling muda, wajar saja kalau kau belum mmengalami perubahan. Jangan bersedih. Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Balasnya lalu memelukku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa dia menyukaiku, akhir – akhir ini aku sering tidak sengaja menangkap basah bahwa ia tengah meperhatikanku di kelas. Dan sekarang ia memelukku, jujur saja aku agak sedikit risih dengan kejadian ini, tetapi apa boleh buat jika dia melakukan hal ini, tidak mungkin aku menampis tangannya. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya diam dan membiarkan ia melakukannya kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun semenjak hari itu, aku masih belum ngengalami perubahan apapun, dan pada akhirnya kami diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari tempat aneh itu untuk melakukan latihan. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi kami untuk keluar dan menghirup udara langsung dari alam setelah 10 tahun.

.

"Sekarang aku akan mengizinkan kalian keluar masuk dari tempat ini secara bebas. Tapi ingat, hanya untuk latihan saja dan sebelum jam 6 sore kalian harus sudah berada di dalam lagi, dunia luar sangat berbahaya, kalian harus berhati – hati. Dan terakhir, kalian harus minta izin padaku terlebih dahulu jika ingin keluar. Jangan meremehkanku, aku bisa melacak dan membaca pikiran kalian." Kata Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim tegas sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk kami.

.

Kami semua berbaris didepan pintu yang benar – benar tebal, Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim pun menempelkan jarinya ke meja kode, yang membuat pintu itu terbuka. Tempat ini ternyata benar – benar dilindungi secara ketat. Pintu itu pun terbuka, nampaklah anak anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, kami pun berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga itu hingga memasuki sebuah gubuk kayu yang napak kotor dan berdebu. Kami lalu berjalan perlahan keluar dari gubuk itu diikuti oleh Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim.

Tampaklah pohon – pohon nan hijau yang sangat tinggi yang hampir menutupi seluruh langit, tanahnya terlihat segar dan banyak daun daun kering yang menghiasinya, udaranya bergitu sejuk meskipun di siang hari. Ternyata selama ini kami berada di tengah hutan dan tempat tinggal kami posisinya dibawah tanah dengan pintu keluar yang menyambung dengan sebuah gubuk tua. Kami semua tercengang melihat alam yang benar – benar Indah.

"Ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukan apa – apa saja yang ada ditempat ini." Kata Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim tiba – tiba lalu memimpin kami berjalan – jalan sekitar gubuk.

Ia menujukan kami sebuah sungai serta air terjun yang amat indah, sebuah tebing yang tinggi dan sebuah lahan yang pohonnya tidak terlalu rapat. Tempat ini benar – benar luar biasa. Ia memberi tahu kami bahwa setiap malam akan ada pemandangan yang sangat indah di atas tebing itu. Namun tak lama setelah berkeliling, ia membawa kami kembali ke depan gubuk dan memberi kami waktu untuk berbebas ria. Sedangkan ia duduk di kursi di teras gubuk itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin kembali ke markas, kalian hanya perlu menempelkan sidik jari kalian ke kotak kayu di dinding sebelah kanan tepat di depan pintu masuk menuju markas. Mengerti? Setelah kalian masuk, pintu akan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sebaliknya jika kalian ingin keluar dari markas, kalian cukup menempelkan sidik jadi kalian ke meja kode yang kalian lihat tadi." Ujar Seonsaeng-nim.

Pada kesempatan itu, Suga eonni dengan malas kembali ke kamarnya, Hoseok oppa dan Jin eonni berkeliling berdua, sedangkan Jimin langsung mengajakku ke air terjun tadi. Tapi aku memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar, karena aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Seonsaeng-nim.

"Seonsaeng-nim, kau bilang dunia telah dikuasai oleh Kai, tetapi sepertinya tempat ini tidak telihat sedang dikuasai oleh kekuatan hitam." kataku langsung menghampirinya.

"Begini, Kai memang telah menguasai dunia, tapi tempat ini jauh dari jangkauannya. Walau begitu, menurut ramalan, tak lama lagi ia akan datang kemari. Itu sebabnya kita harus bergegas cepat sebelum ia datang. Kita harus mempersiapkan tameng yang kuat untuk melawannya." Balas Seonsaeng-nim serius.

Setelah itu, aku pun mengangguk dan seketika itu juga Jimin segera menggandeng tanganku menagih janjiku untuk menemaninya untuk melihat air terjun, lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju air terjun. Saat sampai, ia menyuruhku untuk duduk disebuah batu disisi sungai aliran air terjun itu bersamanya. Kami pun memandangi air terjun bersama. Tiba – tiba saja ia memanggilku dan tak disangka saat aku menoleh, dengan cepat mencium bibirku. Aku dengan reflek mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjatuh dari batu ke tanah.

"PARK JIMIN! Kau benar – benar- mengapa kau menciumku! Kita bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun! Dan itu ciuman pertamaku tau!" kataku antara sedih dan kesal, tanpa kusadari aku meneteskan air mata.

Aku menangis, tapi aku heran mengapa aku tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jimin. Aku pun menoleh kebawah, saat aku benar – benar memperhatikan dirinya yang terjatuh, aku melihat bibirnya menjadi hijau dan busa mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sangat terkejut dan panik, seketika itu juga aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya agar mendapat bantuan.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriakku berharap ada yang mendengar. Tapi tidak ada yang kunjung datang.

"Jimin, kumohon bertahanlah—" kataku lirih.

"Kookie! Ada apa?" entah dari mana Jin eonni berlari menghampiriku disusul dengan Hoseok oppa, untunglah mereka mendengar teriakanku.

Aku langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, dan meminta Jin eonni untuk menyembuhkannya. Jin eonni langsung mengarahkan tangannya menutupin bibir Jimin dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Aku benar – benar takut hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin, walau kuakui aku membencinya karena menciumku secara sembarangan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jin eonni menarik kembali tangannya dan bibir Jimin terlihat normal lagi. Jimin pingsan, badannya digotong oleh Hoseok oppa. Aku dan Jin eonni lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa dia baik – baik saja?" tanyaku pada Jin eonni.

"Iya, nanti dia pasti akan sadar, tenanglah Kookie." Balasnya lembut.

Sesampainya di markas, kami menceritakan semuanya kepada Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim dan membaringkan Jimin di kamarnya.

"Kurasa kau mulai mengalami perubahan, mungkin itu salah satu dari kemampuanmu. Lihat iris matamu berwarna hijau." Kata Leeteuk seonsaeng-nim.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau tidak. Menurutku ini adalah kemampuan yang teraneh diantara yang lain. Ini aneh, senjataku hanya sebuah ciuman? Aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa mencium siapa saja seperti itu. Ini benar - benar gila.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Aku mencoba membangunkan Jin eonni, tetapi ia sepertinya malah kesal padaku. Kucoba lagi untuk tidur, namun tiba - tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk keluar menuju tebing, aku ingat seonsaeng-nim bilang bahwa malam hari ada pemandangan yang indah disana. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk keluar secara diam – diam, aku yakin semua orang termasuk seonsaeng-nim sudah tertidur.

Aku mengambil senter dikolong tempat tidurku dan mengendap – endap keluar dari markas, kutempelkan jariku ke meja kode dan pintu pun terbuka. Aku pun berjalan keluar pelan. Diluar sangat gelap, tapi ada banyak kunang – kunang, sehingga terlihat sangat indah. Kemudian aku berjalan santai menuju ke tebing, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas menurutku, itu sebabnya aku berani.

Tak berapa lama setelah berjalan, aku mulai kebingungan, sepertinya aku salah jalan. Walau begitu aku tetap terus berjalan. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar sesuatu di semak – semak. Aku pun reflek mengarahkan senterku ke semak – semak itu. Tetapi tidak ada apa – apa disana. Saat aku menoleh kedepan, tiba tiba "WOOSH", semburan api hampir mengenai wajahku, aku tidak tau dari mana asal api itu. Aku benar – benar ketakutan dan segera berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi sumber api itu. Sampai akhirnya aku tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh, kakiku terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, senterku terlempar jauh. Ini sakit, aku memikirkan Jin eonni, aku berharap dia disini menemaniku dan menyembuhkan luka ini. Tapi aku yakin ini sia – sia, tidak mungkin ia datang ke sini. Aku pun mulai menangis, aku sangat takut.

Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatiku, aku semakin takut, yang dapat ku lakukan hanyalah menangis. Orang itu terus mendekat hingga hanya satu langkah didepanku, kemudian ia berjongkok disana, kepalanya semakin mendekatiku. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, terlalu gelap.

"Apa kau suruhan Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan diwilayahku, di tengah malam seperti ini? Mau membunuhku?" tanya orang itu.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tersesat. A-aku tidak b-bermaksud memasuki wilayahmu. Sungguh." Kataku sambil sesekali terisak karena menangis saking ketakutannya.

Tiba – tiba cahaya api menyala dan semua menjadi terang. Api itu berasal dari tangan orang itu. Aku pun dapat melihat wajahnya. Hanya satu kata yang muncul pertama kali di benakku saat melihat wajahnya, "tampan".


	2. Chapter 2: The Man

"Apa kau suruhan Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan diwilayahku, di tengah malam seperti ini? Mau membunuhku?" tanya orang itu.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tersesat. A-aku tidak b-bermaksud memasuki wilayahmu. Sungguh." Kataku sambil sesekali terisak karena menangis saking ketakutannya.

Tiba – tiba cahaya api menyala dan semua menjadi terang. Api itu berasal dari tangan orang itu. Aku pun dapat melihat wajahnya. Hanya satu kata yang muncul pertama kali di benakku saat melihat wajahnya, "tampan".

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: The Man

Pemuda tampan itu menatap mataku tajam dengan matanya yang beriris merah itu, membuatku salah tingkah, sehingga berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau juga pemilik elemen inti? Iris matamu hijau daun." Katanya tiba – tiba.

"I-iya." Jawabku terbata karena masih merasa takut.

"Sudah, jangan takut. Aku kira, aku sendirian. Ternyata tidak..." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap air mataku perlahan yang sepertinya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"...aku hampir bunuh diri." Lanjutnya membuatku kaget.

"K-kau tidak boleh bunuh diri! Kita tidak hanya berdua, aku tinggal bersama mereka yang lain." Kataku membuatnya tercengang.

Kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya mengenai seonsaengnim dan teman – temanku yang berada dimarkas, aku bahkan memberi tahu lokasi markas kami kepadanya. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menemui mereka semua lalu membantuku berdiri, tetapi luka dikakiku terasa sangat perih sehingga membuatku tidak mampu menopang tubuhku sendiri.

"Kau terluka? Biarkan aku menggendongmu. Naiklah ke punggungku." katanya sembari berjongkok didepanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu dengan ragu naik ke punggungnya lalu melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dengan erat. Tangannya pun menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku yang kenyal itu untuk menahan tubuhku kemudian berdiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini, ini terasa aneh dan canggung. Maksudku, kita baru saja bertemu, sekarang dia menyentuh bokongku. Tapi sepertinya kaki ini memang tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Sekarang mau tidak mau aku harus digendong seperti ini. Selama berjalan, kami hanya diam karena canggung.

"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Katanya tiba – tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook." Balasku.

"Kook? Sepetinya nama yang bagus. Boleh ku panggil Kookie?" tanyanya.

"Bo-boleh. Yang lain juga memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Jawabku gagap karena terlalu malu, sepertinya semburat merah tengah menghiasi pipiku, untunglah ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang terlihat seperti tomat ini sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin tahu, dulu aku disembunyikan oleh orangtuaku, sampai akhirnya..."

*Flashback, 5 tahun yang lalu*

Taehyung POV

*BRAK BRAK BRAK* suara pintu tamu rumah yang sepertinya hendak didobrak.

"...Taehyung, apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dirimu tertangkap oleh orang – orang jahat itu. Demi appa dan eomma, tolong lakukan ini. Kami sangat menyayangimu." Ujar eomma, air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya, ia mengatakan itu sambil mengelus pelan kepadaku. Appa hanya bisa terdiam meski ia berdiri tidak jauh dari aku dan eomma.

Mengangguk, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan, menangis layaknya perempuan yang diperkosa. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka hendak keluar dari kamarku untuk membukakan pintu bagi orang – orang laknat itu. Sebelum menutup pintu rumah, appa sempat menoleh ke arahku.

"Buka jendela kamarmu. Lari." Katanya lalu menutup pintu kamarku dan berlari ke lantai dasar untuk memukakan pintu.

Aku belum sempat mengungkap kata – kata terakhirku pada mereka. Aku hendak keluar kamar untuk mengatakannya, sebelum kudengar suara pistol yang sepertinya telah ditembakkan beberapa kali kepada orangtuaku, karena setelah bunyi pistol itu, aku tidak mendengar suara teriakan eomma atau appa-ku lagi.

Aku segera membuka jendela, dan meloncat dari lantai 2, berlari sekuat tenaga ke dalam hutan tanpa arah yang jelas. Yang kulalukan hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin agar orang – orang itu tidak dapat menemukanku. Kata – kata eomma masih terngiang dikepalaku hingga sekarang.

*Flashback off, Taehyung POV off*

Jungkook POV

"...begitu ceritanya." Katanya mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hingga sekarang?" tanyaku bingung,

"Mencari makanan dan minuman sendiri pastinya, apa lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku bisa memanggang makanan dengan mudah. Oh iya, umurku 18 tahun, bagaimana denganmu?" ia bertanya padaku.

"17.'" Jawabku singkat

Aku pun menyandarkan dagu beserta kepalaku pada pundaknya karena kurasa mataku amat berat. Aku pun tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Teriaknya ceria membuatku terbangun.

"Cepat sekali. Padahal aku benar – benar mengantuk." Ucapku lalu segera turun dari punggungnya.

Namun sepertinya kakiku belum juga begitu pulih, aku nyaris terjatuh lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap pinggangku.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu pada pundakku, mari berjalan." Katanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi jantungku seperti mengila, detakannya begitu kencang, aku tidak tahu apa Taehyung bisa mendengarkannya. Tapi yang jelas, aku berharap ia tidak mendengarnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan dengan ragu melingkarkan tanganku ke pundaknya, lalu kami berjalan perlahan ke dalam gubuk menuju pintu masuk markas. Aku penempelkan sidik jariku ke kotak kayu yang dikatakan oleh seonsaengnim, lalu pintu terbuka. Kami pun berjalan perlahan ke dalam markas. Dan seonsaengnim ternyata tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk bersama Jin eonni.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Kemana saja—" seonsaengnim berhenti berbicara ketika mengetahui bahwa aku tidak datang sendirian.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook?" seonsaengnim bersiap untuk menyerangnya, namun aku segera mencegahnya.

"Tenang, seonsaengnim. Ini Taehyung, dia membantuku kembali kesini. Aku yakin dia adalah salah satu bagian dari kita. Perhatikan matanya." Kataku langsung.

Seonsaengnim memperhatikan mata Taehyung dan langsung mengetahui kalau Taehyung memang bagian dari kami. Kemudian menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur. Jin eonni segera menarikku dari tangan Taehyung lalu menuntunku ke kamar dan meninggalkan Taehyung dan seonsaengnim, sepertinya mereka mulai berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung berbaring di kasur.

"Kookie, maafkan eonni ya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, aku terlalu mengantuk." Kata Jin eonni lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada lukaku untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Iya, tidak apa – apa." Jawabku.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan itu?" tanyanya tiba – tiba.

"Emm, ya ceritanya panjang. Ya begitulah." Ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kami pun bercakap – cakap sebentar mengenai kejadian tadi dan kemudian tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari, kami mulai latihan outdoor seperti kemarin, yang berbeda hanyalah keberadaan Taehyung. Ia nampak bersemangat untuk hari pertama berlatih, namun sepertinya ia sudah pro dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia juga dengan mudah akrab dengan teman – teman yang lain.

Aku kembali jenuh sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi melihat air terjun untuk bersantai.

"Kookie kau tidak berlatih." Kata Jimin yang tiba – tiba menghampiriku, aku tengah mengistirahatkan diri di bebatuan dekat sungai sendirian.

"Kau mau aku menciumi orang – orang hingga mereka mati." Tanyaku kesal.

"Hahaha, tidak Kookie, mungkin kau mempunyai kekuatan lain selain itu. Aku harus mencoba melakukan hal baru." Jawabnya.

"Menciumi?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba – tiba yang datang entah dari mana dan langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Dia dapat membunuh orang hanya dengan ciumannya. Dia beracun." Jawab Jimin.

"Wow, keren juga." balas Taehyung lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

Aku merasa nyaman saat Taehyung melakukan itu, aku pun membiarkannya, ini berbeda saat Jimin memelukku. Menyadari kalau Jimin sepertinya menyukaiku, aku pun melirik ke arah Jimin dan mendapati wajahnya yang sepertinya tengah menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"KEPARAT! JAUHKAN TANGAN LAKNATMU DARI KOOKIE!" teriak Jimin keras tiba – tiba, kemudian dengan cepat mendorong Taehyung sampai terjatuh, aku hanya diam mematung karena bingung mau melakukan apa.

"HEY! Apa masalahmu BANTET! Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan." balas Taehyung yang kemudian bangkit dan mendorong Jimin.

"Kau ini benar - benar!" Jimin pun segera menonjok pipi Taehyung hingga terjatuh.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku, namun sepertinya mereka berdua mengabaikanku.

"Diam Kookie, ini hanya antara aku dengan bocah keparat ini. Kau menjauhlah." Sela Jimin tiba – tiba lalu berjalan menjauh dariku sambil menggeret Taehyung menjauh juga.

Taehyung pun langsung kembali bangun dan menyambar Jimin dengan menggunakan kekuatan apinya itu. Dengan cepat Jimin mengendalikan air dari sungai untuk melindungi dirinya dari api Taehyung. Aku sedari tadi meneriaki mereka, tetapi itu semua percuma, mereka tidak memperdulikan aku.

"Kau mau permainan yang sesungguhnya hah? Akan kutunjukan siapa Park Jimin kepadamu, bocah!" kata Jimin lalu menyiram Taehyung dengan ombak besar buatannya dalam sekali gerakan. Aku nyaris terkena gelombang itu, tapi Jimin mengendalikannya agar tidak mengenaiku.

"Jimin, hentikan! Kumohon!" teriakku lagi, dan lagi – lagi ia mengabaikanku.

Sepertinya Taehyung tidak dapat menghindarinya dan tenggelam dalam serangan Jimin segitu saja, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata ia berlindung di dalam bola api yang terlihat amat panas. Namun tak berapa lama bola api itu menghilang, lalu ia terjatuh dan pingsan di lantai yang basah, sepertinya bola api itu tidak melindunginya dengan baik. Aku pun berlari menghampiri Taehyung lalu memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Tae, bangun. Jimin, apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Kau puas melihat Taehyung seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

"...Kookie maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali, aku minta ma—"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu." Potongku sambil menangis.

Jimin hanya diam berdiri disana seperti orang kikuk, ia menunduk, sepertinnya ia menyesal atas perbuatannya. Namun tak lama kemudian seonsaengnim datang dan terlihat begitu shock melihat kami semua. Ia pun langsung memanggil murid – murid lain untuk membantu kami.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie, kenapa kau begitu galak pada Jimin?" tanya Jin eonni padaku saat ia mengobati Taehyung.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dan kenapa pula kau seolah membela Taehyung? Bukankah mereka berdua salah?" lanjut Jin eonni.

Lagi – lagi lagi aku terdiam. Melihat reaksiku, ia tersenyum seolah memberi tanda bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau menyukai Taehyung ya?" tanyanya lagi membuatku kaget.

"Tidak mungkin, kami baru saja mengenal. Aku memarahi Jimin karena ia sering menggodaku dulu dan sekarang ia malah berkelahi dengan Tae gara – gara aku." Jawabku cepat.

"Tae? Jadi itu panggilannya?" tanyanya meggodaku.

"JIN EONNI!" teriakku karena malu.

"Kookie, aku titip Taehyung denganmu ya, aku sudah selesai menyembuhkannya. Aku harus melatih kemampuanku yang lain. Kau kan belum perlu berlatih hari ini." Jin hyung tertawa lalu memindahkan kepala Taehyung yang tadinya ada dipangkuannya ke pangkuanku.

"Tugasmu kan hanya menyembuhkan seseorang, lalu mau berlatih apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Shield, kemampuanku untuk melindungi seseorang dari serangan yang bisa melukai fisik. Aku akan berlatih bersama Jimin. Kau pasti juga memiliki kemampuan lain Kook, percayalah padaku." Balasnya.

Ia pun meninggalkan aku dengan Taehyung. Aku memandangi wajah damai Taehyung, ia terlihat sangat tampan kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengelus surai rambutnya dengan lembut, lalu beralih pada pipinya. Namun, tiba – tiba saja tangannya bergerak menyentuh tanganku lalu ia tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung tanganku.

"...Kookie?" tanyanya sebelum ia membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

~/~~TBC~~/~

.

.

.

.

Udah dilanjut nih akhirnya~ Maaf ya Jeon updatenya lama, banyak tugas soalnya. Jadi terpaksa baru bisa diupdate hari ini. Gimana chapter yang ini? Memuaskan gak? Kkk~

Oh iya, Jeon mau promote akun fanpage Vkook punya Jeon boleh kan? Di instagram, namanya VKOOK/BTS~ Jangan lupa follow ya! Akunnya full Vkook kok, don't worry.

Love you semuaa! Jangan lupa review juga ya, akan lebih bersemangat ngupdate kalau reviewnya memuaskan~ Pasti bakalan dengan senang hati Jeon balesin satu – satu tiap kali ngupdate! Balasan review semuanya bagian paling bawahnya! ^^ Oh iya, / itu maksudnya titik ya, soalnya kalo ngupoad disini gak bisa ada titik diantara kata.

.

.

.

1\. AikoVallery: udah dilanjut nih~ maaf ya lama^^

2\. Definn: Sudaahh! :D

3\. Es anda: Iya nih, Taehyungnya udah nongol~

4\. Kimiyukifernand: Iya, udah diupdate nih sekarang! =))

5\. Kookv9795: Ini, udah dilanjut kok~~

6\. Tryss: Udah diupdate nih, liat nanti ya~ Kookie gak payah – payah banget kok~

7\. Nadea/maudi: Panjang banget reviewnya~ Makasih yaa, nanti dijelasin gimana cara dia pakai kekuatannya~ Semoga update-an kali ini memuaskan^^

8\. YM424: Yupp! =))

9\. Gipetpet: Iya! Taehyung~ Udah diupdate kok~ :D


	3. Chapter 3: A Begining

Ia pun meninggalkan aku dengan Taehyung. Aku memandangi wajah damai Taehyung, ia terlihat sangat tampan kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengelus surai rambutnya dengan lembut, lalu beralih pada pipinya. Namun, tiba – tiba saja tangannya bergerak menyentuh tanganku lalu ia tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung tanganku.

"...Kookie?" tanyanya sebelum ia membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3: A Begining

Aku pun merasa sangat malu dan segera menarik tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarik tanganmu?" tanyanya saat kembali membuka matanya.

Aku benar – benar malu dan mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap rumput – rumput di sampingku. Dan tiba – tiba saja ia beranjak bangun dari pangkuanku lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Kook? Apa kau menyukai Jimin?" tanyanya tiba – tiba.

"…tidak. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun." Jawabku.

"Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu. Oh iya, aku minta maaf karena telah merangkulmu sembarangan. Ini salahku." Balasnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Tae." Jawabku lalu tersenyum padanya, dan ia pun membalasku dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh iya Kook, aku punya rencana…." Katanya tiba – tiba lalu membisiku mengenai suatu rencana yang membuatku kaget.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slight/ Jimin POV

Aku begitu menyesal atas perbuatanku pada Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi, entah kenapa kata – kata Jungkook tadi terus terngiang di otakku. Aku takut ia enggan memaafkanku. Sedari tadi setelah selesai latihan dengan Jin noona, aku hanya melamun sambil duduk diteras gubuk. Yang kupikirkan dari tadi hanyalah Jungkook. Sampai seseorang tiba – tiba saja datang.

"Tidak bosan duduk disana selama lebih dari 2 jam?" tanyanya dari belakang yang membuatku spontan menoleh kearahnya, Ternyata Suga noona.

"Aku menyesal, aku tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti tadi." Keluhku.

"Dasar ceroboh." Katanya dingin lalu hendak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Noona! Temani aku sebentar saja ya? Aku butuh seseorang untuk bercerita." Aku pun segera menggapai tangannya.

"Baik, ceritakan saja." Katanya malas lalu duduk disebelahku.

Aku pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisah asmaraku dengan Kookie. Yang membuatku kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa Suga noona sedari tadi hanya menanggapinyaa dengan "Ooh", "Hmm" dan kata – kata lain yang sejenis.

"Bisakah mengatakan kata lain selain Ooh dan Hmm? Hah?" tanyaku kesal.

"Baik, oh begitu." Jawabnya.

"Grrrrr… Apa bedanya!?" aku pun mulai kesal.

"Bagaimana Kookie mau suka denganmu kalau tingkahmu begini." Jawabnya dingin lalu meninggalkanku.

Kata – kata Suga noona akhirnya ikut terngiang di otakku bersama dengan kata – kata Kookie yang menusuk tadi(?). Aku mulai menenangkan diri lalu berefleksi.

.

*Jimin POV OFF*

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook POV

Hari sudah gelap, tepat setelah selesai makan malam bersama di ruangan khusus, aku dan Jin eonni langsung ke kamar dan berbaring dikasur kami masing – masing. Saat itu sekitar jam 9 malam. Jin eonni sepertinya sudah sangat megantuk. Tak berapa lana setelah keadaan hening, Jin eonni segera membuka percakapan.

"Kookie, kau tidak tidur? Aku benar – benar mengantuk." Tanyanya.

"Nanti aku tidur, eonni. Eonni tidur saja duluan, aku tidak apa – apa." Jawabku.

"Baik, Kookie. Kalau kau mengalami ketakutan, banguni aku saja ya." Balasnya lalu aku mengangguk padanya.

Aku menunggu hingga jam 11 malam, waktu dimana aku dan Taehyung berjanji untuk berkumpul di depan pintu keluar markas. Aku terus memperhatikan jam yang tepapang di sudut kamar hingga akhirnya menunjukan pukul 11 tepat. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar secara mengendap – endap menuju pintu keluar markas. Dan Taehyung memang menepati janjinya, ia sudah menunggu disana saat aku sampai.

"Bagaimana? Jadi kan?" tanyaku anthusias.

"Tentu saja." Balasnya.

Aku pun segera menempelkan sidik jariku di meja kode lalu kami berdua segera keluar saat pintunya terbuka.

"Tae, kau yakin tidak akan ada yang tahu?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, Kookie. Ini tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya dalam hitungan menit." Jawabnya sembari menggandeng tanganku, tangannya yang lainnya mengeluarkan api untuk menerangi jalan kami.

Kami berjalan cukup lama, hingga akhirnnya sampai di sebuah tempat seperti padang rumput yang penuh kunang – kunang, tempat itu dekat dengan sebuah tebing.

"Tae, tempat ini begitu indah. Apa kau mengajakku karena ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau tau tempatku biasa menghabiskan malam sebelum aku pindah ke markasmu."

Tiba – tiba aku teringat akan perkataan seonsaengnim mengenai pemandangan indah di tebing pada malam hari. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, tidak ada apa – apa ditebing itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Tae, seonsaengnim bilang ditebing itu ada pemandangan yang di malam hari, tapi aku tidak melihat apa – apa disana." Kataku.

"Baringkan badanmu direrumputan ini. Dan lihatlah ke langit." Katanya lalu membaringkan badannya, aku pun langsung berbaring disebelahnya.

"Yang ku lihat hanya bintang – bintang." Bantahku.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Jam 12. Kau akan tau." Katanya

Aku pun melihat ke arah jam tangan Taehyung. "Sebentar lagi…" gumamku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah jam tangan Taehyung menunjukkkan pukul 12 malam, warna langit berubah, banyak pancaran cahaya berwarna warni dilangit. Ini telihat sangat indah, aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

"WOW…" aku tercengang melihat fenomena alam itu.

"Aurora." Katanya tiba – tiba.

"Apa? " tanyaku.

"Itu namanya aurora." Jelasnya.

"Ohh, aurora. Bagaimana ini dapat terjadi?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aneh bukan? Fenomena alam seperti aurora seharusnya hanya terjadi di kutub - kutub Bumi." Jelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia memutar badannya menghadapku lalu mengelus surai rambutku, aku benar – benar salah tingkah dibuatnya. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat kearahku, ia terus memandangiku, yang kulakukan hanya diam dan tetap menatap langit yang indah itu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi jantungku rasanya berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin kah aku telah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kookie, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Katanya tiba – tiba.

"A-apa?" tanyaku lalu memutar badanku kearahnya ke arahnya.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Aku berkata jujur." Ujarnya.

"K-kau juga terlihat t-tampan." Kataku akhirnya memberanikan diri meski terbata – bata.

Tiba – tiba ia terdiam menunjukan suatu tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kemudian ia meraih tengkukku lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepalaku. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi saat aku menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, aku segera menahan dirinya.

"Tae, aku tidak mau kau terluka." Kataku langsung sambil menahannya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Katanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, tapi alu menahannya lagi.

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku pun membelalak kaget, ia menciumku lembut, benar – benar ciuman murni tanpa adanya permainan lidah atau semacamnya. Lalu menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku pun menutup mataku lalu perlahan membalas ciumannya yang memabukan itu. Tak berapa lama, ia melepaskan tautan kami lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Tapi tak lama matanya terpejam dan ia langsung terlihat melemas lalu pingsan.

"Tae! Bangun! Kumohon..." Teriakku histeris sepertinya aku mulai menangis.

"Tae, bangun…" lirihku lagi.

Tiba – tiba saja ia tersenyum lalu memelukku.

"Hahaha… Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak apa – apa." katanya tertawa.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" kataku lalu memukulnya.

"Tapi lihat, kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu kan." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya. T-tapi kau mengerjaiku!" balasku lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hahaha, menggemaskan." Katanya laalu mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 1, Kookie. Ayo kembali. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk bangkit berdiri.

Kami pun berjalan pulang. Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah ku alami dalam hidupku. Ia terus menggandeng tanganku hingga kami sampai di markas. Sebelum aku menempelkan sidik jariku di kotak kayu. Ia menahan tanganku lalu menatapku tajam. Matanya memang sangat mahir dalam menatapku.

"Kookie, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya tiba – tiba.

Aku pun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, Kookie." Katanya lalu memekku erat.

"Tae, ayo kita masuk. Aku takut ketahuan." Balasku, sebenarnya dalam hati aku ingin berkata lebih panjang, tetapi aku takut seonsaengnin menghukum kami.

"Kookie, aku sebenarnya sudah minta ijin pada seonsaengnim. Tapi dia hanya memberiku waktu sampai jam 1 dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 2." Katanya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Balasku sambil memukulnya pelan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya itu. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, lalu segera menempelkan sidik jariku. Kami pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan pergi ke kamar kami masing – masing.

Didalam kamar aku mengecek Jin eonni, ternyata ia masih tertidur pulas. Aku pun membaringkan diri dikasurku. Malam ini aku pun tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KRINGGG! KRINGGG!" tiba – tiba saja bell darurat kamar berbunyi dengan kerasnya, hal ini membangunkan aku dan Jin eonni.

"Ahh! Apa yang terjadi?!" Jin eonni berteriak lalu menarikku panik keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang tengah, ruang yang menjadi jalan penghubung untuk ke kamar murid – murid sudah ada seonsaengnim dan murid – murid mulai berdatangan keluar kamar dengan segala kepanikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kai sudah datang." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

-/TBC/-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana nih chapter 3-nya? Jeon lelah nulis ff di laptop, kali ini Jeon nulisnya via mobile phone~ Oh iya, yang ngebet NC, sabar ya sabar, semua butuh proses untuk ke inti kan ㅋㅋㅋ Maaf ya kalau chapter ini masih kurang memuaskan. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa review ya?! Pasti Jeon balesin satu per satu.

Bagi penggemar hardcore Vkook, bisa follow fanpage Jeon di instagram ya, namanya VKOOK/BTS^^

( / maksudnya titik )

Balasan untuk review:

Kajsyv: udah diupdate yah ^^

Gipetpet: Sabar ya~ Nanti pasti kekuatan Kookie bakalan terungkap! ;D

kookv9795: Nanti Jimin pasti bahagia kok(?) ;)

Aiko Vallery: Udah dilanjut nih! ;)

Es anda: Pastinya Kookie gak sepayah itu kok, lihat nanti ya ㅋㅋㅋ Udah ada kiss nih~

Hantu just in: udah muncul nih Yoonginya~

Misslah: Sudah! ^^

Definn: iya, udah diupdate lagi nih~ nanti pasti terungkap apa kekuatan Kookie yang lain lain. Sabar yaap :D

Emma: Chapter ini udah cukup romantis gak? ㅋㅋㅋ :D

YM424: Gak klepek kok, Tae-nya gak kenapa – kenapa ㅋㅋㅋ

Siscamintalove: Sudah dilanjut yaa^^


	4. Chapter 4: A Journey

"KRINGGG! KRINGGG!" tiba – tiba saja bell darurat kamar berbunyi dengan kerasnya, hal ini membangunkan aku dan Jin eonni.

"Ahh! Apa yang terjadi?!" Jin eonni berteriak lalu menarikku panik keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang tengah, ruang yang menjadi jalan penghubung untuk ke kamar murid – murid sudah ada seonsaengnim dan murid – murid mulai berdatangan keluar kamar dengan segala kepanikan mereka.

"Kai telah datang." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4: A Journey

No ones POV

"A-apa?!" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Ia sudah dekat, kalian harus pergi dari sini secepatnya! Bawa segala peralatan yang ada di meja itu." Kata Leeteuk, sang guru sambil menunjuk meja yang penuh banyak perlengkapan dan beberapa tas punggung.

"Jangan sampai kalian terpisah! Jangan sampai ada satupun dari kalian yang tertangkap olehnya. Dan, kau Suga, kau memimpin mereka." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Aku? Kenapa aku." Tanya Suga.

"Kau adalah murid tertua dan terbaik dalam pengendalian kekuatan. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi seonsaengnim, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jin.

"Aku akan menahannya sekuatku. Kalian, pergilah, berlatihlah hingga hari tempur kalian tiba. Aku percaya kalian bisa. Sudah banyak orang yang menderita akibat Kai, tak sedikit dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawanya, dan aku ingin kalian memperbaiki semua itu. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Jangan banyak tanya, berkemaslah lalu pergilah ke arah utara, larilah sejauh jauhnya. Hutan ini sangat luas, kalian bisa membangun tempat persembunyian sendiri." lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

"Satu lagi, jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian berurusan dengan ponsel atau alat – alat komunikasi lainnya yang berhubungan dengan internet. Keberadaan kalian bisa dilacak kalau kalian melakukannya." Teriak Leeteuk saat murid – muridnya hendak keluar.

Tak menunggu lagi, para murid mengambil segala yang bisa mereka ambil dari atas meja tadi. Ada banyak sekali peralatan. Mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu. Dan dengan segera mereka keluar dari markas mereka.

"Seonsaengnim, apa kita akan berjumpa lagi?" tanya Jungkook sebelum berlari keluar dari markas menyusul yang lain.

Tetapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang guru dan malah memberi isyarat pada Jungkook untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak lama setelah para murid pergi, mulai terdengar bunyi beberapa hentakan besar seperti sesuatu yang besar sedang berlari atau berjalan. Leeteuk sedari tadi menunggu disana untuk kehadiran Kai. Namun tiba – tiba pintu melayang ke arahnya begitu saja, dan nyaris mengenainya. Kalau saja ia tidak meloncat ke samping, pintu itu pasti sudah mengenainya. Ia pun segera menoleh ke sumber lemparan itu.

Didapatinya makhluk berbulu berukuran sangat besar yang mirip seperti serigala tetapi terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding serigala biasa. Cakarnya yang panjang telihat sangat tajam bagaikan pisau, matanya hitam legam, gigi – giginya tajam mengkilap dan air liurnya yang menjijikan menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Namun tak berapa lama ia kembali dalam wujud manusia. Dan benar saja, ia adalah Kai, orang yang telah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Leeteuk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kawan lama." Kata Kai sambil menyeringai.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mereka tidak ada disini." balas Leeteuk dingin.

"Benarkah? Pasukan! Segera geledah seluruh tempat ini." Perintah Kai pada pasukan perajuritnya yang ternyata berada dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak ada disini keparat!" Leeteuk marah.

"Kurasa kau harus kuberi pelajaran ya Pak tua." Katanya lalu mengirimkan rasa sakit dari pikiraannya ke tubuh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun langsung terdiam dan mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu, seperti ditusuk tusuk oleh ribuan pedang.

"AKKHH!" teriak Leeteuk saat tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lagi

"Kau harus tahu siapa pemimpinmu disini. Dan oh, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh murid – murid kesayanganmu itu. Aku hanya akan mengambil kekuatan mereka. Cukup baik bukan?" katanya sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Kai, apa aku akan mendapat kekuatan juga?" tanya seorang wanita yang tiba – tiba datang dari awang pintu.

"Tentu saja Krystal sayangku." Jawab Kai langsung.

"Tuan, kami tidak menemukan siapa pun." Kata salah seorang kepala prajurit.

Setelah mendapat laporan seperti itu, Kai langsung memerintahkaan seluruh prajurit untuk kembali ke kota dan membawa Leeteuk untuk ikut bersama mereka. Namun, Kai memiliki niatan untuk kembali ke hutan itu dalam waktu dekat terutama untuk mencari murid – murid Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

.

"Suga eonni, aku lelah." Kata Jungkook yang terlihat mulai ngos – ngosan karena lelah berlari.

"Kita harus terus berjalan setidaknya." Kata Suga lalu memelankan langkah kakinya.

"Biar aku menggendongmu, Kookie." Kata Taehyung tiba – tiba lalu berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook.

Semua orang serentak menoleh kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan death glarenya. Tetapi Taehyung malah membalas death glare Jimin dengan cengiran kotaknya yang membuat Jimin terpaksa menahan mati – matian emosinya. Sewaktu itu, tidak satu orang pun yang mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali guru mereka yang memang bisa membaca pikiran itu.

"Tapi kau kan membawa banyak barang, Tae. Yakin tidak akan kelelahan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Taehyung santai.

Jungkook pun perlahan naik ke punggung Taehyung, lalu memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung lalu berdiri perlahan dan mulai berjalan dengan santai.

Semua orang disana termasuk Jimin bingung ada apa dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka sepertinya sangat dekat hari ini. Jimin disana hanya bisa diam sepanjang perjalanan melihat adegan nista dua orang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Suga pemimpin rombongan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka tidak tahu mereka berada dimana sekarang, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah terus berjalan menjauh dari Kai. Ditengah hutan yang amat lebat, rawan hewan buas, ditambah lagi langit yang semakin gelap menandakan bahwa hari mulai malam. Mereka membangun tenda yang memang sudah mereka bawa, jumlahnya 3 tenda.

Inilah yang membuat mereka bingung, kalau ada 3 tenda, seharusnya setiap tenda diisi oleh 2 orang bukan? Apa lagi tenda yang ada juga tidak terlalu besar, kalau di isi untuk 3 orang pasti sangat sempit.

"Kau yakin kita hanya pakai dua tenda?" tanya Jin pada Suga.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Suga.

"Aku tidak mau tidur bersama dengan si keparat itu!" sela Jimin tiba – tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau setenda dengan orang bantet sepertimu." Balas Taehyung.

"DIAMM!" teriak Suga tiba – tiba, saking kesalnya beberapa Kilatan listrik keluar dari tangannya, membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya terdiam seketika.

"Jimin, kau tidur dengan Jhope. Dan Kau, Taehyung, kau tidur sendirian di tenda satunya. Lalu para wanita akan tidur bersama di tenda terakhir." Lanjut Suga.

Jimin dan Taehyung pun mengangguk dengan takut - takut. Mereka semua lalu bergegas membangun ketiga tenda yang ada.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membangun tenda dan mengatur beberapa barang – barang, mereka pun bersantai sejenak.

.

.

"Noona, aku menyerah." Ujar Jimin yang tiba – tiba yang menghampiri Suga yang sibuk mendengarkan mp3 sambil duduk di depan pintu tendanya.

"Payah." Balas Suga singkat dengan dengan dingin.

"Noona jutek sekali. Cemburu ya?" kata Jimin dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, Jim." Balas Suga dengan wajah agak memerah, membuat Jimin bingung apa dia sedang marah atau sedang malu.

Jimin pun berpindah duduk di sebelah Suga. Dan mulai mengajak Suga berbicara.

"Noona, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Cengir Jimin.

"Aku tidak marah." Jawab Suga sambil menunduk.

"Noona, aku mau tanya, sebenarnya ada apa diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah murung.

"Mungkin karena Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang Taehyung temui." Jawab Suga.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Jimin keluar dari topik awal.

"Mmm… Tidak." Balas Suga lagi.

"Kau harus menemukannya, rasanya seperti melayang di awan – awan saat kau dapat melakukan hal – hal dengan orang yang kau suka." Balas Jimin lalu pergi ke tendanya.

Suga disana hanya bisa melamun menatap Jimin yang pergi begitu saja. Sejenak memikirkan perkataan Jimin lalu segera kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mendengarkan musik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka pun mulai membagi – bagi tugas.

"Aku akan membagi tugas untuk keperluan malam ini. Taehyung dan Jimin mencari kayu bakar, aku dan Jhope akan mencari tangkapan ikan di sungai itu. Sedangkan Jungkook dengan Jin eonni akan menjaga perkemahan kita dan beres – beres, setuju?" tanya Suga.

"Setuju!." Jawab Jin, Jhope, dan Jungkook serempak.

"Apa? Aku setim dengan si api? Aku tidak mau!" kata Jimin kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau." Balas Taehyung.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Kau dan Taehyung harus berdamai. Kita semua harus berteman, tidak ada yang bermusuhan. Kalau ada, kita akan mudah terpecah, apa kalian berdua tidak mengerti? Hah?" bentak Suga kesal.

Taehyung dan Jimin pun menunduk dan mereka semua lalu mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing – masing.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin lalu berjalan dengan mulut membisu, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata – kata sedikit pun dan berjalan berjauh – jauhan meninggalkan perkemahan. Sedangkan Suga dan Jhope berjalan beriringan dengan santainya ke sungai yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari perkemahan.

Tinggalah Jin dan Jungkook di perkemahan mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki tugas yang spesifik, hanya menjaga perkemahan saja, maka yang mereka lakukan hanyalah ngobrol sambil duduk santai disana.

"Kook, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Taehyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan bilang siapa – siapa ya, aku malu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Iya iya, aku janji."

"Aku dan Taehyung memang punya hubungan khusus." Lanjut Jungkook.

"MWO?! Kapan kalian memulainya?" tanya Jin kaget.

"Kemarin malam." Cengir Jungkook.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dan kurasa aku memang menyukainya semenjak tertama kali kami bertemu."jawab Jungkook lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah benar – benar gelap, Suga dan Jhope sudah kembali ke perkemahan. Jimin dan Taehyung belum juga kembali, hal ini membuat Suga kesal. Sekarang sebagai penerangan, mereka hanya bisa menggunakan lampu listrik yang sinarnya terbatas, selain itu seharusnya mereka bisa makan sekarang, tapi harus menunggu karena tidak ada yang dapat digunakan untuk memanggang ikan – ikan hasil tangkapan. Untunglah dengan kekuatannya, Suga dengan mudah dapat mengisi penuh tenaga lampu lampu itu ketika mereka habis sehingga lampu – lampu itu bisa bertahan lama.

Karena menunggu terlalu lama, akhirnya Suga dan semua orang di perkemahan mereka menutuskan untuk segera tidur dan makan di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Jim!" bentak Taehyung kesal saat berjalan kembali ke perkemahan dengan Jimin.

"Mana perduliku! Mengangkat Jungkook dengan tas - tas tadi saja kuat, tidak mungkin mengangkat kayu itu kau tidak mampu." Omel Jimin lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Taehyung yang kesulitan membawa balok – balok kayu.

"HEY BANTET!" teriak Taehyung lagi.

"Yang penting tadi aku sudah potongkan kayunya. Setidaknya aku sudah membantu." Lanjut Jimin lalu menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung dikejauhan.

Taehyung akhirnya dengan setengah hati mengangkat balok – balok kayu itu ke perkemahan. Sesampainya di perkemahan, ia segera membuat api unggun.

"Bekerja sendiri, tidur sendiri lagi. Benar – benar si bantet itu." Umpat Taehyung yang duduk di pintu tendanya sambil memandangi api unggun buatannya.

"Taehyung?" Tanya seorang wanita yang dari tenda sebelah secara berbisik.

"Suga noona? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menghina Jimin, aku hanya—"

"Sstt! Nanti kau membangunkan yang lain." Potong wanita itu saat akhirnya keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Kookie? Mengapa belum tidur?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku ketakutan. Kalau aku bangunkan Suga eonni atau Jin eonni mereka pasti akan marah." Jawab Jungkook sedih.

"Sini Kook." Kata Taehyung sambil menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

Jungkook lalu duduk disebelah Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook. Mereka berdua memandangi api unggun itu. Tak berapa lama Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Taehyung.

"Tae, kau tidak mengantuk?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit. Kookie, kau tau? Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali melihatmu, walau kuakui memang awalnya aku ingin membunuhmu karena aku mengira kau adalah pengikut Kai. Kau terlihat lucu sewaktu ketakutan. Emm, Kookie? Apa kau tau seperti apa rupa Kai itu?" balas Taehyung.

"Kookie?" lanjut Taehyung lagi.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, dan saat Taehyung menengok, didapatinya Jungkook tengah tertidur dipundaknya. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tetapi akhirnya ia membaringkan Jungkook di dalam tendanya sendiri. Taehyung sendiri berbaring di sebelah Jungkook lalu memeluknya.

"Kookie, kau sangat cantik kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini." Kata Taehyung sambil memandangi dengan detail wajah Jungkook yang saat ini hanya berjerak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Taehyung pun mengecup singkat pipi Jungkook lalu ikut menyusul Jungkook kedunia mimpi. Dan tak berapa lama ia pun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya Jeon ngupdatenya telat ㅋㅋㅋ Sibuk banget sih abisan, Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Ada yang punya saran untuk kelanjutan ceritanya? Langsung review yaa~ Pasti Jeon balas semua kok! ^^ Belum kepikiran nih kelanjutannya akan seperti apa (kalau ada simbol garis miring, itu maksudnya titik ya)

.

.

Balasan review:

1\. Kimiyukifernand: sudah diperpanjang nih. Semoga kali ini gak terlalu pendek ^^

2\. Aiko Vallery: sudah! :D

3\. Es anda: segera ya! ^^

4\. Utsukushii02: updated~ ;)

5\. Hantu just in: semoga chapter yang ini gak kalah serunya ;)

6\. Nadea/maudi: gak ada hubungannya kok, tenang saja ㅋㅋㅋ :)

7\. YM424: iya, nanti bakalan ada perangnya~ tapi nanti, sepertinya ceritanya akan panjang dan berchapter chapter :")

8\. Akmy: sudah dilanjut!^^ Maklumin Taehyung yang gak bisa nunggu lama – lama ya, takut kukinya diambil Jimin ㅋㅋㅋ

9\. Siscamistalove: ㅋㅋㅋNanti Chim pasti bakal lirik ke noona tercinta kok ;)

10\. El Yienjin422: sudah diupdate nih, maaf ya jadi harus menunggu lama~

11\. Misslah: sudah yaaa! :D

12\. Emma: sudah dilanjut ya!^^ ada, tapi jujur aja jeon bingung sama settingan tempat buat NCnya ):


End file.
